


La cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas.

by DizzyDrea



Category: White Collar
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Episode Tag, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heart wants what the heart wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [whitecollar100](http://whitecollar100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #077 – Heart
> 
> La cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas. Directly translated, it means "The heart has reasons which reason doesn't know. Or, the heart wants what the heart wants. I used this phrase in the toast I gave at my sister's wedding. I love what it says about our hearts, that the heart is a mystery, and we may not always understand it but that doesn't mean the heart is wrong.
> 
> As I watched that scene in Under the Radar, I could see the connection between these two. It was wonderfully sweet, and then it all came undone by Peter's suspicion of Neal at the end. But the reality is that we can only be hurt by those we love most, so Peter's feelings for Neal have to be deep for him to react that way. Thus, this drabble.
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: White Collar is the property of Jeff Eastin, Fox Television Studios, USA Networks, and a lot of other people who aren't me. I do this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~ 

"Hey Peter, in case this doesn't work…" 

He's not sure how he plans to finish that sentence, not sure what he can say, staring down the end of his life. 

He's never been nostalgic. Con men can't really afford to get attached. 

Trouble is, Peter didn't get that memo. And right now, with the TNT below them and Adler behind them, he's not sure he minds. 

This wasn't supposed to happen to him. He's mourned Kate the best he could, but after she—well, he'd just decided that he couldn’t afford to make new friends, only to lose them. But Peter is a force of nature, and he can't resist being pulled in. 

But it's matters of the heart, and he knows—perhaps better than anyone—that the heart wants what the heart wants. 

Still, how to say that to Peter, who might die right beside him? 

And then he looks at Peter, sees the words written in his smile, finds Peter's heart in his eyes. His breath catches; his heart sings. 

They might die today. And if he dies, he knows he'll have regrets. But Peter's next words tell him this won't be one of them. 

"Yeah, me too." 

~Finis


End file.
